Trapped SMACked Style
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: One HOT day in New York City, Mac and Stella are stuck in an elevator... just the two of them. Need I say more? Latest chapter: TAKE Mrating SERIOUSLY. [cowritten by Roselle] Fini.
1. Stella and Confined Spaces

**_A/N: Here we go! My first attempt at publishing an "M" rated fic. I'll try to keep this short – 3chapters at most. _**

**_This is inspired by the posts at the SMACked thread over at Talk CSI. We were talking about power outages in New York and being trapped in the elevator became an interesting venue for some smexing hahahah! I couldn't take the heat, so I placed it in the gutter – now, I can't get out hahahah!_**

**_So here we go (like I said lol). Read on and review! Thanks!_**

**_

* * *

_Trapped – SMACked Style**

**© Cate**

It was a very warm day in New York City. You can feel the heat emanating from the sidewalk, from the concrete buildings, through the glass. Air conditioning units in every building are running full blast, but still it wasn't really enough to stop people from sweating.

Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor, but crime scene investigators are very thankful to be inside their office building after processing a crime scene in Central Park for almost six hours. The body was in the middle of a tree-less field; so no shade and the nearest water fountain takes a five-minute walk to reach.

All their evidence was already in the lab, thanks to their co-worker Danny Messer, who wasn't willing to spend his early morning drenched in sweat. Stella was dressed in a blue tank top showing just enough cleavage – and still she was sweating bullets. Mac, on the other hand, was still in his long-sleeved dress shirt, looking as fresh as ever.

"How do you do that, Mac?" she said pushing the number 35 on the elevator panel. It was the only empty car and they needed the space… and the air.

"Do what?" he said looking at her with his eyebrow up.

Stella fans herself with both her hands as she answered, "Keep your cool. I mean, it's crazy hot outside – and inside – but it's like you're not sweating a bit. Come on, I know how these deodorants and what-have-you works."

He looks at her again and smiles. "Some people don't sweat as much," he simply said with a chuckle. They were on the 15th floor now; a few people went in and got out at different floors. But right now, they're alone once more. "You'll get used to the heat."

"That's coming from a man previously from Chicago," she whispered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled. "Geez, is it just me or is this elevator running slower than usual?" she commented. It was, in fact, having a hard time doing its job. Maybe it's the heat or overload in the mechanism plus the added work the system has to do with the extra AC.

"Just as long as we get to the lab and into the layout room," he said sighing. The layout room is one of the coolest rooms in the laboratory, second only to the A/V room. Both of them could see Danny already lounging over there, waiting for them. "Uh Stella…" Mac started when the car suddenly jerked to a stop. "What the hell," but that thought wasn't finished, too, when the lights went out and the cold air stopped filling the car.

"Great, this is just great!" Stella cried out. They were stuck between the 28th and 29th floors. Sweat began to break out of her forehead once more – a mixture of the humid heat and the tension of the situation. They could her the exasperated groans and complaints of the people outside. She looked at Mac; he was on the phone with Danny.

"Alright, keep them in order," he said slowly before clicking off. He faced Stella and said, "Danny. Frantic because first of all, the generator only powers the freezers and all the lights, meaning no air conditioning," Stella let out a great laugh. Mac smiled at that. He liked – no, _loved_ hearing Stella laugh. "And then, he has to process everything on his own with minimal power in the lab."

She sat down and he followed suit. "He's processed evidence with less, believe me," she said, folding her legs and hugging her knees. It's a little mannerism she adopted back in her days in the orphanage when she feels unsafe. "Speaking of Danny – Mac, we're trapped in here." It's not that she doesn't feel safe with Mac; heck, she feels _most _safe with him around. Dark and confined spaces freak her out a bit. Good thing she's not alone.

Mac scooted closer to her and took her hand. He knows she's a bit scared; he knows about her claustrophobia. She does well to hide it but he knew better. "Stella, I'm here. Danny said Flack's on his way to get help. We'll get out of here in one piece, I promise."

Stella's hands were sweating partly from the heat and her fear. She's grateful that she's stuck with Mac, and not some stuck up CEO who is a week from retiring. She leaned into the touch and started the age-old mantra of "wide open spaces" in her head. Mac's hand traveled up and down her back soothingly.

After a few moments, Mac's phone rang. This time it was Flack. Stella was still out of sorts when he finished the call. "It's going to take a little time, according to Flack. Power's out the whole of Manhattan, all the way to Jersey. But power will be supplied in our building in about four hours. Being up 30 floors isn't always an accessible area after all. So, well…" he hesitated for a moment as he felt Stella's hand grip his tighter, "I said we could wait it out over here."

"WHAT?" she screamed. It rang inside the narrow room loud enough to shake the mirrors on the door. "Wait this out? Are you trying to kill me, Taylor?" she continued screaming. There was an angry flush on her cheeks and the hand holding Mac's was threatening to turn into a vice grip.

He managed to free himself from a potential "hand-in-a-cast" situation. "No, Stell," he said trying to calm her down but all he could manage was a slight laugh. He got a mock punch for that. "Sorry. The lab's generator is only strong enough for the lab, nothing else. Flack and the others are doing all they can. At least, we're together in this car. Unlike Hawkes… stuck in the other elevator car all by himself." That brought a genuine smile from Stella. She eased back to Mac's embrace.

Mac thought to himself, "Why does this feel so right?" Stella in his arms felt like the missing piece in a 500-piece puzzle. He placed his chin on her shoulder. He never before thought of Stella as more than a friend but it has crossed his mind that sooner or later their relationship could get that way. Sooner might be the option this time.

"Maaaaaac," she squeaked but sounding a bit more relaxed, "I'm hot." As simple and innocent as that sounded, Mac had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat.

* * *

_No smexing here yet. Not even something worthy of an "M" rating._

_So what do you think?_


	2. Footwear Wrestling

_**A/N: Hahaha, I'm such a sucker for short loaded chapters.**_

_**Anyway, GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the fantastic reviews! I'm sorry to put up a one-page chapter on here but hey, a girl could only do so much gutter material in a day. Lol! Haaaay, that's what happens when you're working on three fics at once.**_

_**Oh enough of this, and more of the story! Please review and thanks again!

* * *

**_

"Uh… come again?" he managed to say. Stella repeated her sentence in the same tone. "Yeah, you are," Mac said in his head. Then he chastised himself for thinking such thoughts about his best friend. Stella's hair was sticking to her forehead, shoulders, his chin and cheeks. He was starting to sweat as well. At least, outside, there is air flowing.

"Aren't you?" she said, sitting up and pulling her hair away from her face. Her sweat was seeping through her clothes. He had to look away from her chest; the material was clinging to her form. She crossed her arms which only to accentuate her cleavage. If Mac doesn't look away now, he's going to lose it.

"No," he murmured trying to control his breaths. But really, his back was dripping in perspiration and his boxers are getting a wee bit tighter. Stella shrugged and turned her back to him, which doesn't really make a difference since she was now facing the mirrored door. "I can lose the overcoat though," he said, taking the article off and placing it on the floor in front of him.

"Fine," she huffed. What she did next, he didn't expect for all he's worth. Stella reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra. Holding her discarded shirt to her front, she turned her head and said, "I don't know about you, Mac but I prefer some other way to lose weight."

Mac's jaw dropped. His reflexes weren't quick enough this time around. His eyes were glued at the half-naked Greek woman in front of him. He was staring at the expanse of back and lace displayed for his delight. Stella was _posed_ like the Jennifer Love Hewitt 'Bare Naked' album cover (Lindsey couldn't believe that he's familiar with that). Her lips were moving he wasn't having any of it.

"Mac?" she finally yelled at him. He snapped back to reality with a fiery blush and his pants were really getting tight. She had a naughty smirk on her face. "With me?"

He felt around for his overcoat only to place it strategically between his legs. "Yeah, I am," he said with a little cough to calm his senses. The smirk is still here but the hand that was holding Stella's shirt to her chest isn't. Mac has a perfect view of Stella's bra-covered breasts. He had to close his eyes to suppress his urges. When he opened his eyes, Stella was leaning against the door with her legs outstretched. "You're not… shy, are you?" he joked.

Stella laughed, "What, is this a modesty issue, Mac?" she joked back. She has removed her shoes and socks as well and now she's removing his. When he began to protest, she leaned over and wrestled the footwear off him. But leaning over also meant giving him a 'better' view of her 'assets'. Stella knows the effect she's having on Mac and is working with it. "It's about time he cracks," she though to herself.

An hour has passed.

* * *

_AliasCSINYFriendsER – yeah, the first time I heard that word, it cracked me up too. It's so guttery cute!_

_mj0621 – Lol, TPTB are sort of reading what we're talking about in ship discussions._

_Kday89 – I totally agree! Working on the 35th floor does need a lot of elevator usage. :)_

_ChocoBetty – Stella has something in mind. She's using their situation in the elevator to execute her plan hahahaha…Lol, being stuck in an elevator is major scary, especially if you're alone. Good thing when I was stuck, I had five people with me. Hahahahah!_

_Christie Redfield – oh I don't feel sorry for either of them hahahah… it's destiny that they got stuck in there._

_To everyone – MAJOR THANKS!_


	3. Stella's Hot

**_A/N: Hey guys! Here's part three. It seems I'm going longer than three chapters after all. Oh make me stop lol!_**

_**Please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

**_

Both were barefoot when Mac's phone rang again. It was Danny reporting that he manually matched a fingerprint they collected to one of the suspects in Lindsey's case. "That's good. Now, how about getting us out of here?" he sighed. Secretly, he doesn't want to go out yet. Not now that Stella's clearly working him… and _he's liking what he's seeing_.

"Working on it, Mac," Danny said. "But like Flack said, _four_ hours."

Mac was about to reply but whatever he's going to say flew out of his head when he felt Stella's left foot inched its way up his right leg. He looked at her but she was innocently tinkering with her cell phone and humming some unknown song. "Stella, _stop it_," he said out loud.

"Oh me? I'm not doing anything," she batted her eyelashes at him. "Hi Danny!" she cried loud enough to reach the other end of the line. The foot stilled but remained on top of his leg.

"What are you guys _doing_ in there?" Danny chuckled.

Back on the phone, Mac sighed heavily. Two of his co-workers are acting like children. He couldn't concentrate to what he's trying to tell Danny or Stella because: one, the latter is still half-naked in front of him; two, her foot is back to its journey on his leg; and, three, he doesn't want to send the wrong message on what's going on while Stella and him are stuck in the elevator.

"Never mind, Danny," he said, defeated. "Just keep the lab in order, okay?"

"You put Danny in charge?" Stella said with amusement in her voice. Her big eyes sparkled. But Mac's eyes are going somewhere else on her body. Stella smiled widely to herself. She thought, "Mac's a guy, too." The way he's arranging and rearranging his coat on his lap only strengthens her argument. "Something you want to say to me, Mac?"

Mac's eyes snapped back up her eyes. "Uh… nothing in particular, no," he stammered. The heat on his cheeks were getting hotter but the heat on his groin was getting harder and harder to control.

"Mac, I'm still hot," Stella whined in her little girl voice.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he replied out loud when his brain was telling him to say, _Oh yes, Stella. I think so, too._ He swallowed heavily again; her hand right hand was dancing dangerously near the button of her pants. "Stell, you're not…"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "What are _you_ going to do about it if I _do_?" Game over. He's cracking and she's tired of waiting. His gaze hardened at the same time she popped the button open. _Stella Bonasera was about to strip down in front of Mac Taylor._ The sound of unzipping was loud in the small space.

"By god, this little vixen is actually going to do it," he said to himself, with droplets of sweat falling from his forehead. She knelt up and eased her slacks down to her knees, sat back and kicked them completely off. Mac swallowed once, twice and his hand went underneath his coat to unzip his own fly, relieving some pressure from his hard-on.

Stella was getting ready to lunge at him when the elevator car jerked violently once. That threw her to Mac; and it shook again, until they were sprawled on the floor of the car. Her head was on his chest and his arms were warm around her. When the shaking stopped, Mac took the opportunity to plant a tentative kiss on Stella's lips.

* * *

_Littlesheep – lol, sorry about that. I don't beta so what I post here is the raw version. I don't draft as well. I tend to realize errors and inconsistencies later on when I reread the finished story. Yeah, Mac's shy and very controlled hahahaha…_

_ChocoBetty – I got stuck for two hours one time. I was with grown-ups, prissy executive people. It wasn't fun but at least they were quiet. I still take the lift even if I'm claustrophobic. Yeah, Stella's dressed in low-cut tops all the time; I'm sure Mac's noticed._

_mj0621 – I had a dream where I met Mac (not Gary) in one of the buildings of my University. Hahaha, I was like "anong nangyayari?" I was conscious but dreaming ahahaha … lmao!_


	4. Kingdom of MacaLot

**_A/N: Hey! Want some action? And you got it. But uhm… I "hired" my cousin to co-write with me. I can't write a risqué scene without … never mind. She's a great writer (graduated with a degree in Journalism in college hahahaha) and she's agreed to help me out._**

**_So this chapter is written by my cousin Roselle and yours truly. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

She reciprocated with fervor. "You're way overdressed, Mac. Are you sure, you're not hot under there?" she whispered in his ear all the while unbuttoning his dress shirt. She has seen him shirtless before, but in very different circumstances. Mac was in a bombing incident and the paramedics had to remove his clothing while talking to her. When she got home after that case, she was dreaming she was in the Kingdom of Mac-a-lot. This is the closest she can get to her dream.

Mac suppressed a moan when Stella planted kisses on every bared skin down to his bellybutton. He could feel her smooth skin under his rough hands as he pulled her up for another kiss. She pulled away again and placed her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and kissing his old battle scar. She looked into his eyes and said, "You know how much I love scars… _your scars_."

He drew little circles on her back and said, "You do? How come?" He sat up, taking her with him, placing her on his lap.

"Oh, is that your gun in your pocket, Detective Taylor?" she laughed. She felt his erection on her bare thigh through his thin boxer shorts. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Very classic, Stella Bonasera," he chuckled back, completely shrugging off his shirt. It was her turn to stare. It was only fair. She ran her hands up his chest and down his sweaty back. She then began to nip his neck, careful not to leave marks. "This…" he tried to speak, "doesn't answer my question." Stella stopped her trek and reached for his belt.

"Why are you trying to ruin the moment, Mac?" she sighed disbelievingly. He was about to answer back but all coherencies left him when he felt Stella's soft lips dancing above his navel. She popped the pants button and was about to reach for the zipper when she almost squealed in delight. "So… he _has_ been enjoying my little show," she chuckled to herself. "My, my, Taylor – I thought you left the marines already?" He arched an eyebrow at her in question. "Why are _we_ standing in attention?" she said with a naughty wink.

Mac blushed. He didn't have the heart to confess that this isn't the first time Stella made him sport such an erection. "Stella, I…" he started again.

"Think you're still overdressed," she finished for him. He meant to say another thing but his brain was on autopilot. His hips rose to let the woman before him slide his trousers off. Stella sat back on his lap. His hard-on was throbbing painfully. A moan escaped Mac's lips.

He kissed her again, this time, with no shyness – full with pure passion. They've played this game long enough. The years of seeing Stella in low-cut tops and tight pants, the times of holding her close, comforting her, touching her through layers of clothing – all came to this moment. He's in his arms at last, scarcely dressed, no less.

Stella couldn't hold it in either. Their friendly banter couldn't stay innocent and purely professional anymore. She can't seem to keep her mind from the gutter when she has a conversation with him lately. Even his signature line "everything is connected"… she managed to find a double meaning. At this moment, they are connected physically by their lips; connected through their feelings.

Mac reached up Stella's back, to the clasp of her bra. She had a firm hand on the base his erection through the opening of his shorts. The hand there lay unmoving although he willed it to. He broke away for her lips and traveled down to her chest. Through the lace, he licked a protruding nipple while he played with the other one. Stella arched to the touch, raking her nails down his back as he gently bit the tip.

"Stell, you're the one overdressed this time," he mumbled as she felt her bra looser and Mac's hands cup her breasts. She went wild as his thumbs played with her already hard nipples. She slipped off her bra and enjoyed the sensations he was giving her. Their lips connected once more and she began gyrating her hips. Mac then turned his attention to her exposed breasts. Stella's hands came back up, pulling Mac closer to her.

At that moment, Stella was so worked up that she couldn't form a complete thought either in English or Greek. The man she often dreamt about was laving her body with his tongue and was about to give her the orgasm of her life just by that. He tried to stop her humping but she was too close to stop. "Oh Mac, please… so close…"

That was all the permission Mac needed to touch her there. She managed to pull him out of his boxers, through the opening and standing in perfect attention. He pulled the crotch of her panties aside and tentatively tested her wetness. Her guttural moan against his neck was the green light he was waiting for. He carefully inserted a finger inside her, then another, working her to her climax. Stella's hips moved together with his fingers when he started paying her love button equal attention.

She got hold of his manhood and spread the moisture on the tip with her thumb. Mac stilled his movements for a moment to regain composure. He's as far off as she is. The warmth of her hand around his erection only caused him to speed up his hand and bring Stella to an orgasm she wouldn't forget. But she had other plans, "Mac… inside…" she panted, licking his ear in between words, "_now!"_ She made her point by grinding down on her fingers inside her. "Ah Mac!" she cried out as she climaxed unexpectedly.

* * *

_Like it? Please review. Thanks!_


	5. Taking A Break

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took too long. I'm busy with shifting and Roselle has some things to do as well. But here we are. Ross said that she's tempted to go all the way porn but hey, hahahahaha… one can only go too far._**

**_We're sorry that this is kind of short. But I hope you like it.

* * *

_**

Stella then felt moist fingers around her hips – probably the ones that were inside her a while ago – then being placed flat on her back. She felt something soft under her head. "My shirt and your shirt," Mac smiled, looming over her prone figure. "Is my jacket comfortable enough for you?" he asked. He placed her down on his coat. "Carpet burns are severely unpleasant."

She smiled but instantly bit her lip at his comment. "Are we really going to do it?" she thought. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his manhood; he already undressed himself. And she was equally naked. "How long was I out?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"Eh, a minute or so," he replied, laying beside her kissing her softly. "You like that?" He kissed her again.

"Mmm…yeah, one more," she moaned. And their make-out session began.

They have been there for two hours now… and the fire had begun.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Outside, Flack and Danny were having a smoke at the 37th floor balcony. Sheldon had just called them reporting that he's okay in there and, "The iPod is one of the best inventions of our time."

Danny lit his third stick while Flack asked him, "What do you think Mac and Stella are doing in there?"

"They're probably engrossed in some smart-ass conversation," the taller man said blowing circles with the smoke. "You know how they like to butt heads whenever it's possible."

"Yeah, they're like a married couple, ya know?" the CSI said. "And _you_, sir, are like my grandfather and his cigars." Flack laughed and continued with his trick.

"I don't know why they haven't jumped each other yet," Flack said in a hush. "Mac and Stella have known each other longer than any married couple I know."

"Agreed," Danny said, leaning on the concrete railing. "But Mac is so by the book all the time," he continued, reminiscing the one time he screwed up and Mac almost had his ass. "And Stella, I don't think she's ready for a new relationship. What happened to her was worse than horrible."

"Er… yeah, but it's Mac we're talking about here," the CSI started to say when Lindsey joined them outside.

"So… the children play while the parents are away?" she said slipping between the two men.

"Yeah, sort of like that," Danny answered, offering her a light.

"No, thanks. I don't smoke."

Flack asked his co-workers, "How about you, what will you do if you get stuck in an elevator?"

Danny stubbed his cigarette. "Don't ask me about being trapped somewhere. I've already graduated from that. Thank you very much." They all laughed.

Little did they know of what was happening inside Mac and Stella's elevator car.

* * *

_ChocoBetty – the readers and what they have to say are very important to me and to Roselle. This story is for you guys, to entertain you. Personally, I love reading reviews and through them, I become a better writer (hopefully lol). Writing better chapters is a sort of a thank you to all of you._

_Fdg – well, yeah it is a bit OOC. After all, as easy for it for some of us to see Stella and Mac in such situations, we know it's not gonna happen. Lol…_


	6. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

**_A/N: Finally, Roselle and I found breathing room to write. And now… WE CAN'T GET OUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER. Hahahahaha!_**

_**Just an extra warning before devouring this chapter up… THIS IS PURELY "M-rated". We assume that prior to reading this, you know and UNDERSTAND the implications of such rating. So don't hunt us down if you suddenly find yourselves offended in any way. **_

_**I leave it to that. Enjoy and prepare the cold shower lol!

* * *

**_

Stella's thankful for the coat under her rump. With the sensations Mac was giving her, she's sure to have carpet burns. She's had boyfriends in the past that performed things with their fingers and tongues to her. It felt good yet she felt dirty afterwards. But with Mac and what he's doing now… it felt complete… and _loved_?

"Oh Mac… yeah, right there," she moaned, digging her hands in his hair. "Oh so…good!" Her grip on his head tightened, signaling another earth-shattering orgasm. Her third one so far.

Mac kissed her way back up her body. She could feel his readiness against her thigh. She decided it was time for payback. While Mac was nuzzling her neck, she reached down and gave him one firm stroke from root to tip. He gave out a lusty moan giving Stella the signal to keep going. She kept a steady pace, alternating in tightening and loosening her hand. When Mac started to thrust faster, she said in the sexiest voice she could, "Mac?"

He planted a kiss on her lips, their tongues dancing. She tasted herself on him – something she found weird before but now, the most erotic thing ever. When their eyes met, he saw the question in them. "No, Stella," he panted, stilling her hand. "You're too special for that." She smiled sweetly just when her eyes posted another question.

He sat up and placed her legs on either side of him. _It was time._ If they don't do it now, the professionalism of the lab might prevent them from doing so ever. "Protection?" he whispered, drawing circles on her inner thigh. The sight of her spread like that in front of him was overwhelming. And she was all his.

Stella took his hand and placed it on her chest right above her heart. "I'll take the chance, Mac, if you take it with me."

Her absolute confession of trust reduced his insides to mush. He moved his hand to her right breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Okay," he whispered. Wrapped her legs around him as he covered her body with his. "You ready?" he said as he prodded her most opening with the tip of his manhood.

She slammed her lips on his as he slid inside in one slow stroke. She doubted that the soundproofing of the elevator car was enough to mask her cries of pleasure. Mac gave her a moment to adjust to him as well as taking in the warm and tight sensation surrounding him. "So full," she panted, bidding him to move. He thrust shallowly at first; he was sure that he's not going to last long after what they have been doing earlier.

Mac stared at Stella's face, contorting from the pleasure she's feeling. That only fuelled his passion because he knew that he's the one giving her that feeling. Her nails are raking down his back; marks are inevitable. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was the woman beneath him, moaning and panting his name in pleasure. "Stella… I love you," he gasped near her ear. "I love you…" he repeated, bracing himself on his elbows to gaze at her beautiful eyes.

Tears sprung from her eyes. The man she's fantasized for so long, now with her, inside her, professing his feelings to her. His sweet murmurs served to push her to the brink. "Mac, faster… love you, baby," she cried out loud as she tightened around him. Mac's thrusting became faster as he felt that familiar tingling in his balls.

Stella pulled him even closer – if that was possible – when he climaxed. She held him inside of her as they both came down from their respective highs. She could feel his warmth inside her, and it was a satisfying sensation. She broke the silence, "Still with me, Mac?" He tried to disentangle from her but she kept her legs tight around his waist. "Not yet, please…" He rolled to his side, taking her with him. Her eyes were still closed.

They lay panting like that for a moment, memorizing each other's faces in passion and aftermath of lovemaking. The same thought ran through their minds, "Will this happen between us again?" Their joint contemplation was interrupted by the shrill ring of Stella's phone.

"Damn," Stella mumbled turning her back from him and reaching for her discarded pants. That action made Mac slip out from her. "Double damn," she thought. She twisted her body and reached across the elevator car. Mac nipped her butt making it hard for her to flip open her phone. "Mac… not tired yet?" she joked.

"Barely," he chuckled. "Who's that anyway?"

"Messer," she sighed. "Yup, Danny?" Stella settled back into Mac's arms. "Should you remind us every hour? Yes, I am aware of that. Mac?" she paused. "He's… he's… sleeping," she stammered. It was getting hard to think when the man in question is fondling her again. "Yes, of course, Mac sleeps. Do you have any idea how hot it is here?"

"I do," Mac said. He gestured to her that he'll be talking to Danny. "Danny, yeah – how is it?" he immediately said sitting up.

Stella stared up at the man beside her. "How does he do that?" she asked herself for the second time today. "One moment ago, he was moaning and losing it with her in the throes of passion. Now, he's in boss mode again, as if nothing happened," she said to herself, twirling her hair on her finger. She laughed inwardly at the thought of Mac talking to Danny over the phone in his birthday suit. She turned to her stomach and tried her hardest to suppress her laughter when she thought about her current state.

Mac noticed her laughing and swatter her lightly on her bottom. "All right, then. Thank you," he said quickly and clicked off. His hand never left her bottom yet she was still laughing. "Okay, give."

"I'm just wondering what Danny's face would look like if he finds out that we talked to him in the buff," she admitted, her face red from laughter. He eased himself behind her and they _actually cuddled_. Mac's right hand cupped her breast and began to knead. Like a robot, Stella's hips began to move against his groin. "Mac…" she whined, "I think I'm going to have a headache." It was an excuse – after all, they only have an hour until they're 'rescued' from the elevator.

* * *

_Well how's that? School's been a bit forgiving. I've finally chosen the course where I'll be shifting to. **BA ANTHROPOLOGY!** Wish me luck, guys!_

_Now, I gotta go shower._


	7. Detective Flack Detects

**_A/N: Hey all! Still there? Sorry this took too long. Roselle was sent out on assignment, somewhere without Internet connection. And as you know, I just finished my other Smacked story "A Friend of Mine". So I guess, it's time to work on this._**

**_I have to say, Roselle wrote 95 of this chapter. Hahahaha, right when I was done with AFOM, she got home and sent me her part of Trapped. So here it is… hope you like it!

* * *

_**

He smirked and continued his ministrations. "All the more reason why I should do this Stella," he said as fingers traveled down and _inside_ her. Stella mewled in ecstasy. She was still tender and a wee bit sore from their earlier activities. "Do you know that an orgasm actually alleviates headaches and muscle pains? An orgasm triggers the release of endorphins in the body…" he stopped talking as she began to thrust her hips violently and cried out her climax. When she calmed down a bit, he said, "Better now?"

"Yeah…" she managed to sigh. "Thank you," she said when she controlled her breathing, giving Mac a thorough kiss.

"We better get dressed," he said, handing Stella her delicates and pants. She reluctantly takes them from him. Mac was unabashedly watching her dress herself. "I honestly love you taking them off as well as putting them on," he said after she's pulled her wrinkled shirt on.

Stella laughed, throwing his own pants at him. Mac dressed himself and tried to look less disheveled. Both were successful at it but the warm glow on their cheeks would more or less give them away. She sat on his lap and soothed the mark she gave him on his neck. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"I'm not," he answered, giving her one… of many others. "Maybe from this day on, you should wear less revealing clothes to hide this… _these_," he said, pointing to a hickey he placed on the curve of her right breast. "And there's no need for your 'ladies' to go to work everyday – now that I've seen them in their glory."

She laughed loudly at him. "So you do notice," she said, kissing him.

"How could I not?" he said, returning the action. "Working with you everyday, seeing you in those low-cut shirts… I don't want others to have that 'peeking' privilege anymore."

"Oh is that an order, boss?"

"Hmm, yes," he nodded. "And I don't want my girlfriend to be preyed upon."

Stella gave him a soft smile. "_Girlfriend_. That sounds… and feels good," she thought. "Girlfriend," she confirmed, leaning in for another smooch.

He gave into the kiss. It wasn't like the ones they had before – it was unhurried and soft. "You okay with that?" he asked, suddenly scared to have made the assumption too quickly. She looked at him and nodded.

Their four hours were almost up.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"Okay, thanks," Flack said over the phone to the building's manager. "Danny, call Mac or Stella. Lindsey, call Hawkes. The electrician just gave us the heads-up. They're turning the power on, finally." Cries of joy were heard throughout the lab when they overheard the tall (and not to mention _hot_) detective confirm that the power will resume once more.

They called their trapped colleagues. Danny counted four rings until Stella picked up her phone. "Seriously, what is going on in there?" he sighed when Stella answered breathlessly. "Sleeping? How can you get shortness of breath in sleep?" he asked at the amusement of his co-workers. "Unless…"

"_Daniel Messer_!" Stella screamed over the phone. Danny had to place the handset an arm's length away from his ear.

"Aha!" Danny thought to himself. "Something _is_ happening in there." Flack took the phone from him and explained to Stella the situation.

"Oh thank goodness," she sighed in relief. She would've said more if Mac wasn't doing such wonderful things to her 'ladies'. "When?"

Flack sensed that something was up but chose to let it pass. "Well, any minute now. So I'll leave you two then. Hawkes' pulling himself together so you guys should do the same," he said.

"Will do," Stella said and with no other word, clicked off – something that Flack thought was strange.

"So what did she say?" Danny prodded the dazed detective. When he didn't reply right away, he read his eyes, "You suspect something, don't you?" Danny could read Flack anytime. The detective just nodded.

* * *

_All credit goes to Roselle lol... story upload was screwed up yesterday so I wasn't able to upload this earlier._


	8. Danny's ALS

**_A/N: Okay, last chapter, people! Roselle and I have been cooking up possible endings and this is the best one of all of them lol. Oh blame me and my joy at poking fun at our two favorite true blue New Yorkers: Danny and Don. Hahahahaha…._**

**_Anyway, Roselle wants to say that it has been a great time writing this with me and reading all you have to say. She's looking forward to probably ANOTHER Smacked fic… of the same rating. Lol… :)_**

**_Without further ado, here's the last chapter of TRAPPED. Once again, don't say I didn't warn you… ;)

* * *

_**

"Mac, stop…" Stella moaned as he continued to lick and nip at her already sensitive nipples. Sure, they've dressed themselves again but it's only too easy for Mac to lift her shirt up and yank her bra down. The hand and head on her chest stilled. She's just finished her phone call and said, "That was Flack. He said that any time now, we'll be out of here. I don't want to give them any surprises."

He looked up and planted a final kiss on her cleavage. With care, he dressed her again. "I wouldn't too," he said standing up and stretching. He helped her on her feet and leaned against the elevator wall, waiting for the car to fire up again. "Stella," he said taking her hand, "we going to be okay?"

"Geez, Mac," she laughed, "way to ruin the mood." His face fell. But Stella assured him, "It's okay, Mac. I'd be lying if I tell you that I haven't been dreaming of what we just did for the longest time." He smiled as she sauntered closer and whispered, "Just promise me… this is not a one-time thing, okay?"

Mac could just nod in agreement rather than risk opening his mouth as Stella's hand firmly cupped his previously softening erection. She started to work him up, the same way he worked her up only moments before.

If he was a bit forgiving with her when she asked him to stop, she was the exact opposite. Then again, he never said 'stop'. "Stella… please," he panted, hips thrusting in time with her hand. She was massaging firmly the hardening bulge and his pants are becoming incredibly painful. Feeling Stella's still erect nipples against his chest through their clothes were one of the most arousing feeling he's ever felt.

"Please what?" she giggled, licking his earlobe seductively. Mac lost his knowledge of the lexicon and just dragged the zipper of his pants down and guided Stella's hand inside into the opening of his boxers. "That's more like it," she whispered when Mac started to lose control. He started murmuring unintelligibly and clutching at the railings inside the elevator car. He was so far off that he didn't feel Stella going down on her knees and popping his pants button.

"Oh _fuck!_" he cried out as he felt something warm and wet envelope the head of his manhood. Stella's mess of wild curls hid what she's was doing from him but he could feel every inch of him disappear in her sucking mouth. "Fuck…" he panted again.

"Mac Taylor," Stella said, pulling away from him. He answered her with a groan from the loss of warmth. "Aren't we a potty mouth?" She didn't wait for him to reply and resumed what she was doing. In the past, she would feel very mortified giving blowjobs to her boyfriends. She never found enjoyment in such act. Yet with Mac, she felt like she _had_ to make him feel good, give back what he had expertly given her some moments ago.

His hand wound its way into her hair to guide her and somewhat regain control. She's going as deep as she could without gagging. As he began to thrust gently and mumbling more curse words, Stella knew that he was at the point of no return. She upped the pace and hummed an unknown tune until she heard him cry out her name, the hand behind her head tightened and a burst of warm liquid flooded her mouth and throat.

Mac's knees gave out and he leaned onto the wall. Stella sat on her heels and looked up to him with a loving lopsided grin on her face. "Like that? I did," she said, standing up.

He zipped himself up and offered his handkerchief to her. "Love you," he managed to say.

When they managed to control both their breathing, the elevator lights turned back on and with a slight jerk, they finally completed their ascent to the 35th floor. The doors opened and they were greeted by Danny, Flack, Lindsey, a very disheveled Sheldon and the sheriff.

"Man, you three," the sheriff said to the three who were 'trapped', "need showers and go on home at this instant. You've been through enough today. Ponder over your work with fresh eyes. The night shift will cover for you. Monroe, Messer – back to work. Detective Flack, would you mind helping out?" The sheriff was like a machine gun when giving out orders.

Mac, Stella and Sheldon were frog marched to the locker rooms by the uniforms that came with the sheriff. After they left, Sheldon huffed and said, "I don't know about you people but I am having a long hard soak at home." Upon picking up his gear, he headed out the door saying, "And I'm taking the _stairs_ down."

Once again, they were alone. They were sitting on the bench in between the rows of lockers, backs to each other. Mac's hand inched its way to hold hers. It stayed there for a minute before Stella stood up and headed to the showers _alone_.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

After Mac and Stella left the building – still using the elevator on their way down, the 'children' went out to play again. "Did you guys see that?" Lindsey said barging into the layout room where Danny and Flack were just closing their case.

"See what?" Flack said helping Danny close up some boxes.

"Mac and Stella left together," she said in a whisper. "_His arm around her waist."_

Being the new girl, sometimes Lindsey gets excited over these things. "Montana, it's nothing new to us. Those two are our married couple around here. Why do you think we call them _parents_?" Danny answered shrugging off the lab coat and hanging it.

"Yeah, I know but did you notice how different he held her?" she insisted, almost stomping her feet in front of the taller detectives. "How _low_ Mac's hand is on Stella's back?" The two paused and looked back at what they did see. "If you ask me, it's not her back his hand was on."

The blue-eyed detectives smiled and said in unison, "Mac's getting some tonight." They all agreed and left it at that.

Danny decided to hitch a ride with Flack. After all, his place is on the way to Don's. "Hurry up, Messer," he said to the CSI. He finally came out of the locker room, all freshened up with his forensic kit. Don eyed him.

"You may never know when you'll be needing it," Danny said swatting the detective on the arm. "After all, you're a homicide detective on-call 24/7 and I'll be your CSI on the spot."

"That didn't make sense, Danny but I'll accept your explanation," Flack said pushing the 'lobby' button. Half-way down, his humming of a Robbie Williams song was laced with, "What the _fuck_?"

They were in the same elevator car Mac and Stella were in earlier. And like an hour ago, the power went out in New York – _again_. "This is just great!" Danny said pulling his glasses off. "Is this elevator cursed or something?"

The two detectives started sweating; the heat didn't let up all day. "What now?" Flack asked. "I'm not even going to try to call the electrician again." He has been on the building electrician's phone for the past four hours. "I'm sure he's sick of hearing my voice."

Danny was sitting on his kit fanning himself with an unused case folder. Rivulets of sweat were running down his neck and soaking the neckline of his tight green shirt. Don sat on the floor removing his coat and hanging it on the railing. The CSI then followed him on the floor and opened up his kit. He fished for his mini ALS and amber goggles. "Put these on."

"What's in your head, Danno?" the taller man asked catching the goggles that Danny tossed at him.

Danny said nothing but the mischievous smile on his face said it all. He turned on his ALS light and that smile became bigger. "_Bingo_," he laughed menacingly as he focused the light on various spots… _especially on the carpet_.

Flack just stared with his mouth open. "So… Mac already got some after all."

_Yeah, he did.

* * *

_

_**12/05//2006**_


End file.
